


Feel a Little Warmer

by blacktofade



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has never been much good at coping around Christmas time. Harry helps take his mind off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel a Little Warmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/gifts).



> Written for the winter Hartwin Secret Santa fest. I hope you enjoy, recipient!! ♥

Harry finds Eggsy at the end of the garden. It’s a cold night and the way his breath clouds in front of his face is proof. It’s been threatening to snow all week, and he pulls his coat tighter around his body to ward off the chill. Eggsy isn’t hard to spot. It’s not exactly dark anywhere in London with the light pollution, and there’s the unmistakable glow of a cigarette acting as a beacon.

However, as he gets closer, he realises it’s not a cigarette at all. The smoke smells too sweet for the Marlboros Eggsy occasionally buys.

There’s a bench beside the fence that Eggsy is sprawled on, and the hood of his parka is pulled up so that only his lower face is visible. The joint hangs from his mouth absentmindedly and his posture says he’s deep in thought. But he doesn’t startle when Harry sits beside him, and he actually straightens up slightly.

It’s quiet for a long moment and Harry tucks his hands into his pockets and stares into the overcast sky.

“Would you like to talk about it?” he asks quietly while Eggsy takes another long drag and exhales smoke into the air.

“Not really,” Eggsy mumbles and the hand that holds the joint trembles slightly.

Without thinking much about it, Harry reaches out, plucks the joint from between Eggsy’s fingers, and brings it up to his mouth. He hasn’t smoked in a few decades now, but it’s easy to remember how to inhale, how to fight the urge to cough and let it all out again. The last time he got high must have been his university days, back when he shared classes with Merlin, and Chester had been a true mentor.

It’s probably for that reason that it hits him hard and fast and tingles through his body, relaxing him as it goes. When he reaches out to pass the joint back, Eggsy stares at him, a stunned expression on his face.

“Full of surprises,” Eggsy murmurs, which Harry suspects is why they make such a good couple to begin with.

Harry quirks the corner of his mouth up and lets Eggsy take the joint, though he doesn’t bring it up to his mouth, but instead keeps it tucked between two fingers.

“Fuck this time of year, you know?” Eggsy says, tugging his hood back so he can look at Harry without his face covered.

Harry’s had a sneaking suspicion that’s what it’s all been about, but he hadn’t wanted to bring it up. He’d wanted Eggsy to talk to him about it first.

Eggsy slumps back into his seat and exhales in a rush.

“Mum hates it, too,” he says. “She hasn’t really celebrated since—y’know. Don’t remember the last time we had a Christmas tree.”

Eggsy takes a brief drag of the joint and then offers it to Harry—hopefully not expecting it back again as it’s nearing the end. Harry follows suit and the cloud of smoke spreads above them as they exhale.

“I just don’t want to think about it, yeah?”

Harry makes a noise of understanding and reaches out with his free hand to touch Eggsy. If he’s learned one thing about being with Eggsy, it’s that Eggsy is a tactile person and he finds touch reassuring, though never really initiates anything. He suspects it’s the result of having a stepfather like Dean.

Eggsy leans into him, head resting on his shoulder and Harry rubs his palm in soothing motions against Eggsy’s back, loving the warmth and closeness of him.

“It’s a quiet affair for my family,” Harry tells him quietly. “My father’s side is Jewish, though my mother still likes us to exchange presents on the twenty-fifth. We don’t even need to visit them if you’d rather not.”

“No,” Eggsy says quickly. “It’s our first Christmas together. I’m not going to keep you from seeing your family. Just—I just want to take my mind off it for a bit, yeah?”

“We could get away for a few days,” Harry suggests. “The family has a summer home in Dorset; we could use that.”

Eggsy tips his head back to look at him and frowns.

“No,” he argues. “What the fuck? I meant today. Take my mind off things _today_. God, you’re the worst.”

Harry smiles and says, “Because I want to give you nice things?”

“Because you’re ridiculous.”

“Because I want to give you the moon and you don’t know where you’d put it,” Harry says gently, the buzz in his system from the joint loosening his defense and his tongue.

There are a thousand ways he could distract Eggsy for the night, and he suspects being with Eggsy has started to rub off on him, because most of the ideas that pop into his head are fairly filthy. But with the laziness settling into his bones and the need to touch Eggsy, they all seem reasonable.

“How about we keep it simple and you just give me a good fuck instead,” Eggsy tells him, mouth already at Harry’s jaw, pressing warmly and insistently.

“You’re not too out of it?” Harry checks and Eggsy snorts.

“I’m just buzzed, Harry,” Eggsy tells him, leaning back to meet his gaze. “What about you?”

“Not exactly enough to do much,” Harry points out, gesturing to the still lit joint between his fingers. “Unless the last hit is extra potent.”

Eggsy grins crookedly and says, “Perhaps we should share it, just in case.”

Harry hums in wordless agreement and breathes in the last hit of the joint, holding the smoke in his mouth as he leans closer to Eggsy. Eggsy accepts him readily, sealing his lips over Harry’s, hands cupping the back of Harry’s head as Harry lets the smoke spread between them. He listens to Eggsy inhale and then follows suit, sucking up the last of it and holding it in for just a beat before tipping his head back and exhaling into the night sky.

Eggsy immediately pulls him back down, fitting their mouths together again and kissing Harry hungrily, as though trying to find leftover smoke behind his teeth. Harry returns it, feeling just as desperate, wanting to take Eggsy’s mind off things as requested, to make him happier.

He feels the cold on his lips when Eggsy pulls away for breath, the air chilling his wet mouth.

“Come inside,” Harry says. “Let’s warm up.”

Eggsy makes a noise of agreement and grabs Harry’s hand, standing up and tugging Harry with him.

“C’mon,” he insists impatiently, pulling Harry towards the back door.

Harry follows, feeling loose-limbed, grinning hopelessly at Eggsy’s enthusiasm. The door slams shut behind them, but Eggsy doesn’t stop, pulls Harry up the stairs towards their bedroom. Eggsy feels even colder now they’re in the warm of the house, his nose a freezing point against Harry’s cheek when they kiss again. Harry grunts when Eggsy edges his hands under the hem of his shirt, his cold hands startling against the warmth of Harry’s skin.

Harry reaches down for Eggsy’s wrists and pulls them away with a grunt of shock.

“Warm them up,” Eggsy tells him, pulling away briefly, and Harry frowns at him.

“No, Eggsy,” he sighs and Eggsy grins.

“Please?” he asks and Harry has never been any good and telling Eggsy no, but he’s learned to avoid the situation altogether.

He reaches for Eggsy, getting a palm on his arse and squeezing firmly. Thankfully, it distracts Eggsy from the issue because he grinds against Harry’s front and leans in to mouth at his jaw. Without care, Eggsy unfastens his coat and drops it onto the floor, only a thin t-shirt underneath that Harry is almost certain is one of his own, if the way it's being unapologetically stretched out across the chest is any indication. Eggsy shoves at the jacket Harry is wearing, and it suffers the same fate as Eggsy’s parka, dropping unceremoniously to the floor.

“What do you want?” Harry asks gently, already attempting to pull Eggsy’s shirt off, if only because he’s as impatient as Eggsy himself, perhaps even more so.

Eggsy raises his arms, lets Harry pull the thin cotton over his head, and breathes out, “ _Everything_.”

Harry huffs softly, not surprised in the slightest.

“But first?” Harry questions and Eggsy sighs and pulls back to look at him.

“Harry,” he complains. “Just get naked.”

Harry can do that. He works on unbuttoning his shirt, letting Eggsy suck a mark onto his collarbone as he goes. He doesn’t worry about folding it, not now when he’s got such calmness running beneath his skin, and he drops it to their feet and begins tugging at his own belt.

“And you?” Harry asks as he pushes his trousers down and Eggsy lazily unbuttons his jeans, putting on quite the show rather effortlessly before revealing the ghastly multicoloured underwear under them.

Harry kicks away his trousers and reaches out to ping the elastic waistband of Eggsy’s pants. Eggsy jolts away with a frown.

“Oi,” he complains. “They’re the only ones not in the wash. It was either that or wear yours.”

“I would be agreeable to that,” Harry tells him and Eggsy snorts.

“You would.”

“I would be more agreeable to you not wearing anything at all.”

Eggsy smirks and cocks his hip out as he tantalisingly draws down his underwear, giving Harry a view of tight curls at the base of his cock and then the half-chub that he’s already sporting. He kicks them off and stares at Harry boldy.

“Like this?” Eggsy asks and Harry has to reach for him then.

He gets a hand at the small of Eggsy’s back, and the other he uses to cup Eggsy gently, giving him something to rut against. Eggsy clutches at him, his fingers still cold, but getting better as he drags them across Harry’s skin, stealing the heat straight from him and replacing it with the warmth of want instead.

“Perfect,” Harry murmurs and Eggsy’s cock twitches under Harry’s palm in appreciation.

Harry curls his fingers around his length, stroking slowly, teasing Eggsy in the way that annoys him most. He’s far too easy to wind up and Harry rather likes that about him. Most of all, he likes to see Eggsy writhing and whining beneath him. He kisses Eggsy again and works his hand along him, feeling Eggsy find a rhythm with his hips, pushing into Harry’s fist.

“Now you,” Eggsy insists, hands already moving to Harry’s waist, pushing at Harry’s boxer briefs, trying to shove them down.

He makes a noise of complaint when Harry lets go of his cock to move back enough to take his own underwear off, but then he’s flush against Harry’s front, walking him backwards towards the bed. Harry goes willingly, dropping down onto the mattress and shifting up towards the pillows while Eggsy kneels at the edge of it and slinks over him.

“I’m gonna ride you,” Eggsy drawls, pupils blown from the drugs, and Harry gets his hands low on Eggsy’s body.

“Is that right?” he asks and Eggsy nods, sitting in Harry’s lap and grinding down as he reaches towards the nightstand where their lube sits.

Eggsy wets one hand, strokes his own cock briefly, and then reaches behind himself. His expression changes as he props himself up with one hand on Harry’s chest and quickly fingers himself open. Harry can’t see, but slips his fingers around to where Eggsy is tight around his own knuckles, feeling every move Eggsy makes.

“Kiss me,” Eggsy orders, and Harry can definitely do that.

He presses up slightly as Eggsy leans into him, and it’s easy to meet him halfway with his mouth, kissing him just as he deserves. Eggsy makes a quiet noise between Harry’s lips and Harry chases it back with his tongue. It’s wet—almost as wet as the sound of Eggsy’s hand between his legs.

Eggsy never takes very long to stretch himself open, mostly as Harry has learned over the years that Eggsy loves an edge of pain with his sex. Harry can’t help but dip the tip of his finger into Eggsy, just to feel him buck into the touch. Eggsy gasps into his mouth and Harry smiles, loving the tightness of him and how hot and wet he is.

“Jesus, Harry,” Eggsy whines, pulling back slightly.

He bats Harry’s hand away from his arse and then he’s kneeling up and gripping Harry’s cock with firm, slick fingers. Harry has to fight to keep still as Eggsy spreads leftover lube along his cock, teasing the tip unnecessarily with his thumb. Harry can feel himself leaking, and Eggsy grins like he already knows.

“You gonna fuck me good, Harry?” Eggsy asks, pressing the head of Harry’s dick against his hole and pushing down just enough for him to start slipping inside.

Harry drags his hands down Eggsy’s back, but doesn’t try pulling Eggsy onto him, just lets Eggsy take his time lowering himself onto Harry’s cock, taking inch by slow inch. Harry doesn’t stop himself from digging the tips of his fingers into the skin of Eggsy’s waist, though, clutching as though it’s the only thing he knows how to do. Eggsy cheekily pinches Harry’s nipples and grins down at him.

“You like that?” he asks and Harry doesn’t let his expression waver.

“What do you think?” Harry retorts, which only makes Eggsy’s grin widen.

“I think you fucking love it.”

Eggsy sinks down onto the last of Harry’s length and groans in apparent satisfaction.

“I think you do, too,” Harry says gently and Eggsy leans down, mouth brushing Harry’s own.

“You’re right. There are a lot of things I love.”

He punctuates his sentence with a kiss and stays perched on Harry’s hips for a long moment, like he was made for it. After a moment of slow, shared kisses, Eggsy rightens himself, hands once more braced on Harry’s chest as he drags himself up, pulling off of Harry’s cock almost entirely before grinding back down.

Both Harry and Eggsy let out identical noises of pleasure, and Harry spreads his legs slightly, giving Eggsy a more stable position as he moves himself on Harry’s dick. Harry will never tire of the sensation of Eggsy around it, and he’ll always savour the little breathy moans Eggsy makes whenever he shifts and takes what he wants. Harry likes that about Eggsy—he’s never afraid to take exactly what he wants.

Which is why when Eggsy rolls his hips like all he wants is to get himself off, Harry isn’t at all surprised. He’s happy to let Eggsy focus on himself, knowing he needs it and deserves it, and Harry is content to just be along for the ride this time—rather literally. Eggsy picks up speed, riding Harry with an ease that comes with months of practice, and Harry knows when to lift his hips, pressing up into Eggsy when he slams down, getting Eggsy to bite into his skin with blunt fingernails and moan as though it’s going out of business.

“That’s it,” Harry encourages. “Just like that.”

Eggsy pants above him and Harry still feels rather hazy, but not about the way that Eggsy takes him over and over again, pushing him towards the edge like he even has a choice. Not that Harry cares. He’s an old man and he’ll take an enthusiastic libido any day.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry,” Eggsy hisses. “So good.”

Harry can’t help but agree.

“Keep going,” he tells Eggsy. “Almost there.”

Eggsy nods and Harry knows he means he’s close too; his cock is leaking all over itself. He reaches out and curls a hand around Eggsy’s cock, giving him another point of pleasure, and Eggsy tips his head back and puts his weight into moving, his hips giving an extra buck to push his dick into the tight circle of Harry’s fingers. Eggsy is so wet, his cock reddened and ready to come, and Harry is surprised he hasn’t already.

“ _Harry_ ,” Eggsy gasps. “Yeah, yeah.”

He picks up speed even more and Harry worries that he’s not going to last long enough for Eggsy to get off first, but then Eggsy digs his knees into Harry’s sides and loses his rhythm between one roll of his hips and the next, and he wordlessly shouts as he covers Harry’s knuckles in come.

Harry strokes him through it, knowing exactly how hard and how fast and how long to do it until Eggsy is hissing, feeling oversensitive. But Eggsy doesn’t stop moving and doesn’t stop dropping himself down onto Harry’s cock, but the feeling of Eggsy periodically clenching around him with the aftershocks of his orgasm means that Harry doesn’t have to worry—he’s not going to last.

It takes Eggsy staring down at him with darkened eyes to get him there, to feel split open in the honesty of Eggsy’s gaze and how much adoration is there. He rubs his hands along Eggsy’s thighs and lets his eyes slip shut as he comes inside of Eggsy with nothing more than a soft grunt. Eggsy rides him through it for just long enough for Harry to wonder if he can go another round, but then Eggsy drags himself off of him and collapses onto his chest.

It’s not comfortable—Eggsy is a grown man and as such, weighs a fucking ton—but Harry doesn’t try to move him. In fact, after he wipes his hand off on the sheets below them, he curls his arms around Eggsy’s back and soothes him with absentminded rubbing. Eggsy drags his lips along the line of Harry’s jaw and then trails his mouth to Harry’s own, leaving a gentle kiss there. Harry gives him another, just because he can, and holds him tighter.

“You’re too good to me,” Eggsy murmurs straight into Harry’s ear and Harry continues rubbing his back comfortingly.

“You deserve it all, Eggsy.”

There’s a moment’s pause before Eggsy buries his face against Harry’s shoulder and quietly murmurs, “Thank you.”

Harry knows what it’s for—for taking Eggsy’s mind off whatever is lurking in the back of his mind—and he’s more than happy that he could help. He kisses the side of Eggsy’s head and breathes in the comforting scent of Eggsy.

“Any time,” he promises. “Any time.”

They may be sticky and they may be sore later, but for now, Eggsy is happy, and really that’s all that matters to Harry.


End file.
